Uzumaki Miyuki
by Sasuyara
Summary: She had been reborn only to undergo torture. After years she met freedom and what she soon will call family.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto just my OC. I apologize for spelling mistakes and such. This is my first Fanfiction.**

My first life ended pretty much after it just started. I lived up to my 21 year, being born to normal parents. Having ordinary siblings but being considered a genius. People always called me one, never even considered I could be a hard worker, which I was. I had been fascinated with so many things and loved to learn and experience. My siblings tended to call me a geek and obsessed. Which I had slightly been. I loved Manga and Anime, even started to learn Japanese but didn't get far, unfortunately. I was in our universities cafeteria, studying human anatomy. Short after this I died. How you ask?

Well… let me tell you. I was shot. By a person I somehow considered a friend some time ago. She went amok, killed our teacher, some other Students and me.

How do I know? Beats me. Do I miss my family? Not really, considering I was somewhat of a loner. Not that I didn't love them. I just didn't feel close to them at all. My younger Brother and older Sister didn't like me for rising our parents expectations and being a constant reminder of their mediocrity. Thinking back, it seems I haven't really lived before. I don't bear a grudge against the girl which killed me. I had fun. Could have lasted longer, but well..whats done is done.

So, how am I talking to you? For some time now have I felt like floating. I don't feel any pain nor discomfort. Odd if you ask me, but who am I to question mother nature and her ways. Or destiny, god, Kami which ever suits you best. Alas, I am asking this question myself. Sigh. I'm bored.

I feel damp, sometimes there is something touching me. I hear voices and have a feeling as if there is someone right beside me. Then suddenly there is this pull. Interesting but disgusting, I'll spare you the details . Light blinding my eyes even through my shut eyes. Noises which I can't place. Panic. I don't think this is supposed to happen. Screams reach my ears. They are my own! What the Fuck!? I´m feeling cold, there are far to large hands on my body. Had I just been out cold all this time?

Then there is this ominous feeling. All around me, making me shut up. Screams sound all around me, confusing me. Then there is this smell. I can't place it. It´s heavy and fuck. I´m scared. I can feel myself starting to shake, tears flowing down my face.

This doesn't feel right. Disorientated I´m trying to get away from this feeling, these pain filled voices and this hate. The amount of hate is suffocating me, choking I am trying to breathe. It hurts so much.

Make it stop. Please. I wan´t no more. Save me, SOMEONE. ANYONE!

Now I wish I hadn't asked for it. Just then I hadn't realized just what I was asking for. No plan as to where I was. Nothing. Something I wish I could go back to.

-Third person view-

Chaos was everywhere. The man enjoyed it. He strolled through the streets, searching for new flesh. Living flesh. Until he found it. Barely two hours old. Red hair, full of bruises, but no scream escaping its small lips. A sicking grin spreading across his features. His eyes hungry. He lifted the small being up in his arms. Could feel an unusual amount of chakra emitting of the girl. Now, she was his.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, any of the original Characters. Just my Oc**

It took me quite a while to understand what happened. My mind went from foggy to foggier. It wasn't pleasant at all. My eyes couldn't focus and I was in constant pain. Most of the time I was numb to what was going on around me, but I could gather enough to get I wasn't in a hospital. Or dead for that matter. Which I certainly should be. I mean come on, I had been shot!

There were small intervals in which I felt better. Not good, but it was enough. I didn't have it in me to dwell in the though to long. My thoughts got swallowed by my own pained cries. I knew I could have done better last time.. but this… inhumane.

Worse by far than being shot and bleeding out.

It felt as if my coils were set on fire and nothing could extinguish it as my body twisted in ways it most definitely should not. It got to the point where I believed firmly death would have been the better solution.

Other POV

I never had been fond of children, but I had to admit. Some of mine certainly intrigued me. Kimimimaro for example. My beautiful little Kagura. Strong, remorseless and most of all loyal. In a few years his strong body will be mine.

Sneering I moved forward. The leaf will have to watch out for I will get what I want.

My chuckle reverberated in the small room which I entered. The child I got while the Kyuubi attacked laid there. I have to give it to her. Did not believe her to survive as long as she did. Seven whole years of being drained from chakra and several transfusions of a vast array of different substances have made her blood thicker as well as her bones. Something we used on my dear Kimimaro after we noticed the change.

Such an useful subject she was. I would even like her were it not for her pesky tendency to scream even when sedated.

But I would not be me if I would not feel some kind of satisfaction hearing them.

Her bald shaved head lolled from side to while she withered in pain. Such a beautiful sight. It almost aroused me. Pain, suffering and even death. I enjoyed them greatly. The scars on her small barely covered body stood out and looked almost as if painted with ink. Dark against her white skin. Just as white as mine.

Not once while being here did she open her eyes or move on her own accord. She is bound to me.

Excited I grabbed for my tools and again cut her open in one slow and precise motion. Would her mind have been stronger I could have trained her and would have had a back up body. But she had to break before her spirit could even start to mold.

Slowly the blood started to trick out of the cut. Darker than normal because of his thickness it started to stain my scalpel but I did not mind and again positioned it above the cut. Deepening it the blood started to trickle of her heaving chest. Not being able to move her upper or lower body I watched her face go even paler and hands starting to cramp.

As soon as the cut was deep enough I started to examine the newly transplanted organs. Good so far. Whipping the blood away from the wound and opening her torso up further I secured the sides of her flesh.

Ahhh yes. All healed just fine.

„Kabuto." My silent shadow stepped up to my side.

„Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" His young face looked up at me. His faithful and devoted eyes. Not so long ago he joined my ranks. Rather skillful and talented this boy.

„Let us continue." The fourteen years old boy had been trained good. His mask did not waver as he pulled out some of the poisons I managed to obtain in Suna. Let's see if she will survive the direct contact.

Kabuto hovered over the table and stabbed the syringe into her liver. Not long after and we could watch as it turned a deep green, which spreed further in the surrounding organs. Then she started to scream. She managed to hold up longer than last time.

Her veins turned a deeper shade, painting a beautiful deadly picture on her marred skin. Slowly Kabuto started to gather the tools to stitch her up again while I wrote down the progress the poison made. Which part got what color while she started to shake. Not that it bothered us in the least.

She bled and spit all across the table as a snap sounded in the room. Her struggle to get free to claw at her own skin was fascinating. We looked on as she reached for her stomach only to lose consciousness as she grabbed for her open laying organs. Inflicting a pain she could not stand.

Beautiful. This anguish and the slowly fading painting of her poisoned veins on the bloodied table.

I was satisfied with this experiment.

„Stitch her up. After we will leave for the next base." I said as I turned to leave. I could feel the boy bowing low while he responded.

„Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

After he finished his work we left and some of my trusted tools were put to charge.

Months later news came. Leaf had discovered the base which now was destroyed. Suited me just fine. Not like anything important had been there.

I rewrote this chaper more times than I can count and no matter what I wrote I didn't like it. So I setteled ith this one. Althought I get the feeling I should maybe up the raiting if I'm to continue writing in this direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto, any of the original Characters. Just my Oc**

The first hideout we found in years. The sight was gruesome. There were entire rooms with careless stacked body's of children, solely children. The only older ones were _his_ underlings. These bastards triggered the traps we worked so hard to avoid and we had little time to secure the small amount of children lucky enough to survive. Or unlucky. They were starved, dried blood covered their tiny body's.

Sick bastard. I don't even want to know what exactly he did to them.

While we watched the hideout collapse our medic started to treat the five children we managed to get. We all could hear her starting to sob and gag behind her mask. Not that we could blame her. Some wounds seem to have been opened time and time again, while others seemed to have never been closed.

I turned my back to the sight and began to take out paper bombs. No way was I gonna take the sick to take everything as destroyed and have them recover anything.

Our way home was quiet. One of the children didn't make the first night which worsened our already crappy mood. The Hokage is not going to like this.

Sighing I continue to jump to the trees, the limp body of a boy a dead weight in my arms. We had no time to take out a scroll to put him in, therefor I opted to carry him.

We all loosened up a bit as the Gates came to view. This report will suck.

I had sent Pakkun ahead of us to ready special sealed rooms for the four reminding children. Lucky the hospital is near the tower.

After delivering them to the waiting medics we made it to the Hokage and stood, watching his calmness vanish faster than we had seen in years. Even the chakras of the watching Anbu, as well as Ibiki Morino ( who will interrogate them as soon as they are able to talk) and Inoichi Yamanaka were disturbed. We all knew what would await us. But reality was so much cruler.

As we were almost finished with our report a medic barged in. Expression unreadable.

"One of them Uzumaki."

Deafening silence was met this statement while the Hokage rose.

"I want to see the child. Hound. You and your team can go now and rest. Hand in your reports as fast as possible."

We bowed and he left. So much for finishing talking. Sigh.

I need a drink. A strong one.

POV change

With long strokes I hurried toward the room in which the Uzumaki child is supposed to lie.

An Uzumaki. He had an Uzumaki.

Opening the door I could see her laying there. A girl. Small hands, barely more than skin and bones. The medics were still operating on her. Shame filled me. He had been my student. It was my responsibility to watch him.

"Hokake-sama." One of the medics bowed, but I didn't acknowledge him. My eyes on this tiny tiny body with far to many scars.

The medics exchanged glances and one started on the report.

"We honestly don't know how big the change in her body is, but her blood seems to be thicker than normal which probably saved her life. Otherwise she would have bled out. Her bones seem sturdier, it was hard to break and reset them but they should grow normal. Her upper body was cut open several times and there seems to linger poison in her body. We even found a seal on her which you probably should examine. The cuts seem clear and with proper treatment the scars should be almost invisible. Except for the one on her belly. Some further tests should tell what exactly he had done with her organs. But we suspect he transplanted foreign ones into her. Her blood samples are in the laboratory. You should talk to them if you doubt her to be an Uzumaki."

After these words I left to do just that. My personal guard following each of my steps end echoing the all to fast beating of my heart.

POV change- OC

I could feel the pain subside and relaxed. I haven' felt this good in what feels years. Sighing I open my eyes only to lock them with a pair of deep brown colored ones which stared at me with.. surprise?

The person was talking, with whom I don't know. My ears seemed to ring.

I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto, any of the original Characters or story. Just my Oc**

Waking up again was an odd experience. Having felt so much pain for who knows how long somehow got me used to it. Not feeling it now made me somewhat uneasy.

I could actually open my eyes and inspect the room in which I lie. White walls, needles sticking out of my much to skinny and sickly white arms. Was I ill? Is my illness the cause of my misery?

I couldn't move, my muscles probably to week seeing as I never really moved my body on my own accord. Fuck. I'll have to learn how to walk and shit all over again and with my muscles as they are it will be even harder. Groaning I close my eyes only to snap them open again. Flying Monkyfeathers, there is something creeping under my skin!?

Willing my weak arms to move I try to reach to my chest where the feeling is the strongest when the door is flung open and a team of medics comes rushing in. Too much commotion people!

The four arrivals started to fuss over me, checking all the different machines while talking. At first the sound of their voices confused me to no ends but slowly I started to recognize a few words. What do you know people. I'm in Japan! Luck me. Won't have to start with learning all over again. Yes!

Then one of them left the room after he got some orders to get someone, leaving the others standing all awkward around me. No one even tried to address me. Huh.

The door opened again and in walked three people. Some old dude, one blonde and a masked and clocked guy. What's wrong with him? I did a retake and looked at the other both again. Recognizing cosplay when I saw them I got annoyed and leaned back.

" Did she speak?" _Hiruzen_ asked as he looked me up.

" We suspect not. Who knows how she was raised, _if_ that is. We can't be sure if she ever learned to speak or understand language. Considering the state her body was in we suspect she had been in there for the most time." What's going on? I can't remember being this good with the language. Ah well... Let's just go on with it.

Wait. Where had I been? Then blondy _Yamanaka_ spoke up and got the others attention.

" As soon as her chakra coils have calmed down a little more and she gained strength I will check her memories and we will see." Yeaaaah. Right. Chakra. Don't know what exactly they took, but I'm starting to feel uneasy.

I tried desperately to sit up only to be held back by strong hands. Growling I snapped at the woman holding me down struggling to get her off me.

" I think we should let her rest. She seems unsettled. Let's get to my office and where we will discuss her medical report further. " The people nodded while the woman let go of me giving me one long last glance. And then they left.

Taking in a long breath I waited for a few moments before removed the needles and other shit holding me down. Seems as if strength is flowing back into me. Or for the first time flowing into this body. While sitting up I noticed the cup standing to my left reaching for it and downed it in one go.

Sitting with closed eyes for a few moments I tried not to think about what just happened and carefully slit my legs over the beds edge. Wow. They are sooo small. And scarred? What?

It feels weird. I somehow expected the sight of my old body. My feet would have reached the floor.

That's when reality hit me. Hard.

Reborn.

In a foreign country.

Strange people with stranger clothes.

And my family. No longer here. I was alone. No mother to comfort me. No father to watch out for me. No siblings to annoy or who are annoying me.

I started crying and my breath got erratic from the panic attack I was suffering. My body started to curt all over again as I again was greeted by darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto, any of the original Characters or story. Just my Oc**

When I woke up the room was dark and I was alone. Next to my bed sat a basket with fruits and a water bottle. I grabbed it and took a few deep gulps but I still felt drained.

Climbing from the far to high bed I reached up and grabbed myself a fruit. Time to explore and check where the fuck I am.

As quite as I could I opened the door and peered outside. No nurse in sight. Lucky. Sneaking out of the hospital was easy. Waaay to easy. Shouldn't it be a kind of hard thing to do?

Well. I'm not gonna complain.

Strolling out of the front door I was met by a few curious glances. Huh. I was wearing more bandage than clothing. No wonder they looked so baffled.

Walking through the streets I noticed something.

The really looked as if they were out of Naruto .

Let's act as if this shit was totally normal. Yea girl, act natural and then run. Run for your life till you collapse. Feeling my breath grow heavy I suspended the thought. No need to run and collapse right away. Again.

Sigh.

Looking up to the stars I let my thoughts drift to my family. I was dead to them. I wonder how they felt about my death. Are they upset? Are they mourning my leaving or...

Argh. Don't go into that direction Ria. Not good. Suddenly a shadow flew through my sight.

What!?

Ignore it Ria. Not worth it. Probably just some kind of bird. A big bird. With clothes on.

…. maybe I really got reborn into an anime?

….

Nah. Ridicolous.

Inspecting some of the architecture I had to say it seemed to be old. And small. Was that an Uchiha Clan-Crest? Thinking about it, I never heard of a town likes this. Or had I skipped so much time and got reborn into a different century? One that was obsessed with anime?

Seems more likely than the first assumption.

Just as I thought that the gates came in sight. Wow. Like really, WOW. The hare huge! An impressive sight. I like it. Standing right in front of them and looking them up and down I noticed the attention the guards paid me.

Smooth guys, smooth. Got noticed by a child. That's not how to do the job. You should be more subtle to get the strangers to lower their guard.

Suddenly something swished by me and knocked me over. Laying in the dust I asked myself what the hell just happened as the strangest and most disturbing sight greeted me. These eyebrows are alive! I mean, look at them! And this haircut! The guy, probably around fifteen years old, Flashed me a bright smile to which I recoiled.

The fuck?! Guy?

Dear mother, how in the world could someone look like him! That should be impossible.

"I am dearly sorry little man! I did not see you there taking a youthful walk through the night! I apologize for my lack of attention! I really hope you are okay!" To loud! And energetic!

Then I scowled. Did this nutcase just call me a man?

"Did you just call me a man?" I tried to scowl and look intimidating, at which I probably failed big time. Laying on the floor, bandaged, tiny and dusty as fuck.

He winced at my words. Men should definitely not make this kind of noises! It's creepy.

" I am deeply sorry! I mistook you for a boy based on your appearance!" My appearance? The FUCK?! " And these bandages you are wearing conceal quite a lot of your youthful body! Wait! Is that blood?! Oh no! I hurt this youthful body of yours! I will make it my youthful mission to see you to the hospital!" Tears started to flow down his face as he reached for me.

Before I could as much as utter a sound I was hoist up and he started to run. No, not run, but fly! Over the roofs! And this speed! Is he even human?!

We came to a sudden stop, causing my head to spin.

" HELP! This most youthful kiddo here needs medical attention!"

" Guy-san! How many times did we tell you to keep your voice down at the hospital! Especially at night! Wait, is that..." The nurse stopped in front at us and stared at me.

" Where did you find her?" Her dilated pupils betrayed her calm demeanor.

" Wait. So she really is a girl? " He looked down at me and back to me. " I thought she was lying. I am genuinely sorry for thinking of you as a liar." Looking at me with so much heartbreak I forgot about the nurse, which now knew about me not only being able to understand them but talk too.

She moved fast as she pried me from Guys arms and took me down the floors and back into my room. Leaving a really confused and startled Guy behind.

Sitting me on the bed she quickly disposed of my … Nightgown? Whatever it is, she took it off. The bandages on my torso soon followed.

The sight made gasp and my stomach churn. A wound, seeming to be quite deep, was bleeding through stitches.

" What the hell?" I didn't even noticed as I spoke my thoughts aloud. The nurses head jerked up and she stared at me.

" You really do talk our language." Her voice was calm but her eyes, again, where not. Nonetheless, I nodded. Signaling her yes.

" And you probably can understand us too, right?" She asked. Again I nodded as I watched her tying new bandages around me after having stilled the bleeding and applying a bit of chakra.

I felt tired. Probably the walking.

I didn't even have enough energy to ask myself how the chakra shit worked and what will happen to me as they now knew about me being able to communicate with them quite well.

Again I rather passed out rather than fall asleep. Seems to get to be a regular thing in my new life.

Fun.

I wonder what I look like?


End file.
